


Like a Family

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Implications, M/M, Mutants, Slash, Unfortunate Implications, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Remy need each other, and they have each other. Another thing they need is some alone time, but can they get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just some fluff for one of my favorite ships. I hope you like it:)

Logan was waiting up for a certain Cajun to come home, sitting quietly with his cigarettes on the front porch of the X-Mansion. It had been a long day of doing nothing while Remy went out and did whatever it was Remy did when he wasn’t messing around in the kitchen, or fighting a super villain. He hadn’t expected to miss Remy this much, especially since he was used to being alone in the house. The little mutants and the X-MEN were out, going school shopping. He had excused himself from that rally quicker than Prof Xavier could pull him over. There was no way in hell he was spending his day in a crowded mall with a bunch of crazy kids, no sir-ee. 

He had started by making himself a sandwich and bringing some smokes out to the porch, but he found himself there even after the sandwich was gone, and so was most of the pack. It was a weird nostalgic feeling that kept him there-Watching the sun set and the grass around him wet with little raindrops. Logan had never thought of himself as a sentimental person, but sometimes it was easy to get bogged down by old fears and thoughts, especially when you had as many as Logan did. 

He had never gotten attached to something like he was now attached to Remy, and it while it was a wonderful feeling it was also a terrifying feeling, like hurtling through space when you have absolutely no control as to what is happening. When he had let the Cajun in, he had relinquished the control he loved so dearly. Every night when Remy would whisper away his doubts, and tell him it was alright. He had dated, even loved before, but no one had made him feel the way Remy could. Sometimes it is hard to forget. 

Logan looked up, surprised to find he had fallen asleep, cigarette still in his hand. A redheaded cajun stood in front of him, his red eyes twinkling in the darkness. “Hey mon cher, what you thinking about?” cooed the other man, swinging himself around to sit on the older man’s lap and taking to cigarette stub from his hand. “Gambit worry about you sometimes.” 

Logan sighed, a soft smile falling onto his ageless face. “Don’t worry about me, Gumbo,” he said gruffly, his voice scratching roughly as he leaned his chin on Remy’s shoulder, chuckling as the other squirmed. “Now, how ‘baout you? Where have you been?” he questioned, wrapping his arms around the trench coated waist of his best friend. 

Remy was just getting comfortable, leaning against the rock hard torso of Logan’s. He looked up at the stars, letting them sink into his vision as he sent calming waves through his body and to anyone who happened to be around him-in this case (as in most) it was Logan. He was softly humming some jazzy tune, something Logan wouldn’t recognize as he began to uncurl and make himself comfortable. “Gambit was just out walkin’ the town,” was the only explanation he gave, and likely the only one Logan would get. “Just doing some things...like shopping, finding old hidey holes,” was the second, unexpected part of the equation. 

Logan didn’t question what ‘shopping’ meant. He knew it was likely it meant stealing, but really, he didn’t mind. If you could get on like that, why not? If it didn’t hurt anyone, and Logan trusted the redhead not to do anything like that. “Oh?” he mumbled, looking up at the stars as well. They were bright that night. “And what do ya want to do now?” He kneaded his hands into Remy’s long torso, massaging the familiar scar lines and cooling old bruises. 

Gambit gave an appreciative moan as he melted further into the other. “Nothing, get dinner,” he mumbled, his voice fading to nothing but a soft hum. It still sounded a bit musical, but Logan recognized it this time-It was the singsong tone of someone who was happy. Not himself, of course, Logan never singsonged. “Gambit’ll make it, oui? Logan’s cooking,” Gambit took a dramatic pause before smacking his lips, “Tastes terrible.” With that the redhead stood, pulling the other up after him. 

Gambit was surprisingly strong, something Logan had always appreciated about the other man, but sometimes it grabbed him off guard. “Yeah, yeah, Gambit do the cooking,” he teased, following the other inside, giving one last glance at the sky before closing the door. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, or if the other’s were back. He hoped they weren’t. It wasn’t often that they got to be romantic, and teasy around one another. Logan remembered how annoying adult couples were when he was younger, and Gambit wasn’t the type to show too much affection in front of anyone. He was shy like that, and Logan appreciated that too. he hoisted himself onto the counter to watch as the Cajun chef began to work his magic, grabbing things from all over the kitchen and throwing them into a pot. It looked like he was making some kind of gumbo again (his name sake, in Logan’s books). It was his favorite food, and something about the way he made it made it taste good even to Logan, who couldn’t stand southern cooking of any kind. 

“And finally,” Gambit said ceremoniously, looking teasingly over at Logan. “A pinch of salt.” It was a long standing joke that Gambit would over season his food, especially chili and salt, but it never seemed to come to pass. He was indeed a good cook, in his own line. “And now, we eat,” and with that he pulled down two bowls and filled them to the brim with the soup. “It’s a little different, tell Remy what you think mon cher?” he asked, taking a bite of the warm stew. It tasted like home, and sitting across from the table with the man that made this house home certainly didn’t do any harm, either. 

Logan smiled, taking a bite and chewing slowly. “Good, more hot sauce?” he gaussed, taking another mouthful. It was more spicy than usual, but that wasn’t the only subtle change that Logan’s sharp tongue could detect. It was a new, indescribable flavor. 

“Just a little, and some gin,” Gambit laughed, taking another slurping bite. The two bowls were quickly emptied and the two men sat across from each other, full and contented with just being there. 

Logan got up and went over to Remy, wrapping his strong arms around the other man’s shoulders. “That was the best yet,” he growled into Remy’s ear, kissing it as softly as a wild beast could be expected to do. “And there’s something else we haven’t done in a while,” he hinted, leaning over the other and kissing his lips. It had been a long time since they had been able to do that, longer than having dinner together. It all took so much time, and they were both busy men. As Gambit pulled him down for another kiss the door opened and Jamie walked in with a trail of other little Jamies behind him, interspersed among the other X-students. He coloured bright red, stuttering an apology. Logan pulled away, winking at Gambit and sauntering towards Jamie and ruffling his hair. “Beat it kids, we’re gonna clean up the kitchen. Wouldn’t want to see a family, would you?” he joked, a wolfish smile on his face. 

The kids all laughed, taking that as their crew to come in and start to help clean, taking off backpacks and shoes and rushing to put things away with the older men. Jean came in and smiled, seeing everyone buzzing around. “looks good,” she laughed, seeing Logan tied up in an apron and teaching some of the kids how to wash a dish better. “I think you and Remy deserve some alone time, we’ll get this done. Off you go,” she shooed them out of the kitchen with a spatula Kitty had just handed her to put away. “You’re off duty, soldier!” 

Gambit smiled, grabbing Logan’s hand and winking at Jean. “Come on mon Cher, we have some...unfinished business,” he whispered, dragging Logan into his room. 

And the lights go out.


End file.
